


Winter Wedding

by Frosty83



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty83/pseuds/Frosty83
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri and the few days before they wed...





	Winter Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent an ask on Tumblr saying anonymously that they wanted a GeoVik, JJVik, or Victuuri wedding... so here it is... depending on what i get for feedback i may or may not add another chapter... this is the quickest i've written a fic people! please be kind!
> 
> See notes at bottom for what they all wore :)
> 
> catch me on [Tumblr](https://jfrosty1983.tumblr.com/)

It was a beautiful December day. They had decided to marry between their birthdays, at the onsen with all of their friends and family surrounding them. Yuuri had insisted on not seeing each other 48 hours before their vows were to take place and Viktor was having a hard time with it.

“Yuuuurrrriiiii!” Viktor whined into the phone. “I can’t sleep without you in the bed! How am I supposed to function? I mean even Makkachin is pacing wondering where her papa is!”

“Viktor, you agreed to this. It’s not going to be that hard it’s less than two days away now! Besides, I have to finish my vows. Did you finish yours?” Yuuri tried to change the subject but could hear Viktor’s muffled sob.

“N-no, not exactly. I can’t think right without you here, detka,” he started to pace the room nervously. He knew he needed to get them done; he’d been working on them for months now. “I will have them done in time I promise.”

“You better, Mr. Nikiforov or there won’t be a wedding,” Yuuri teased.

“WHAT!” Viktor couldn’t tell if Yuuri was teasing or not. He stopped his pacing as there was a knock on the door. “Love, I promise to get them done, okay. Someone is at the door now though so I need to go.”

“Sweetheart, I know you will have something for our special day. I love you and I can’t wait till I’m officially your husband. Now I’ll talk with you again in the morning. Get some rest.”

“Yes dear. I love you too. Goodnight,” Viktor smiled into the phone.

“Goodnight.”

***

“Chris, I don’t know what to write! Yuuri wanted to write our own vows, but I don’t know how to write how I feel! God you need to help me or he’s going to call off the wedding!” Viktor panicked at lunch the next day.

“Vitya, first off take a breath. Second, all you need to do is tell him how much you love him. And third, he’s not calling off the wedding. Chi-chi & I will make sure of it,” Chris patted his friend on the back as they waited for their food.

“Okay, you’re right. Phichit would kill both of us if the wedding was called off. He helped us so much with the planning! I’m just sad that I have to stay on the other side of the onsen right now. I don’t like being apart from Yuuri.” He looked up as the waitress set their plates on the table. “Thank you,” he smiled at her.

“You know I helped a lot too. Don’t be giving Chi-chi all the credit!” It was true that Chris helped them pick out the right tuxes and helped with the seating charts for dinner. He knew which skaters could stand others and whatnot so there wasn’t any trouble.

“Yes, yes I know. Thank you, Chris. You are practically family to me so you being here means a lot.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let’s work on those vows, Vitya,” Chris smiled at his friend as they ate.

***

“Phi, I don’t know if I can do this. Well I mean I _can_ , but I’m not sure about the amount of people coming,” Yuuri was pacing his bedroom as his best friend watched from his bed.

“Yuuri, babe, you can do this. Trust me okay? Once you walk to the end of that aisle and see Viktor there waiting for you, everyone else is going to melt away and you won’t notice.” Phichit knew how Yuuri’s mind operated and calmed him down.

Yuuri sat with a huff, “I hope you’re right.” He placed his head in his hands taking a few deep breaths. “Is everything ready then? Are there last minute things I can do to keep myself busy? Do you know if all our guests have started to arrive? Fuck I forgot to get my hair cut! My tux is steamed and handing up right?” he was wringing his hands as he started to ramble on.

“Breathe, Yuuri. Everything is ready to go. Mari, Yuuko, Chris, and I got the ceremony space finished this morning and we’re getting the reception space set tonight with help from Yurio and Otabek. The flowers are set to arrive in the morning so we can get those out as you are getting beautiful for Viktor. Cake is done and in the large fridge down in the banquet hall. Everyone that is important is already here and the others are due in tonight or early in the morning. Now get some rest, go relax in the onsen for a while. I don’t need one groom tight as a top on his wedding day. I’m off to meet the others to get things finished. Text me when you need me and I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Phichit gave his friend a big hug. “You don’t need a haircut I’ll make sure you look fabulous and your tux is all set as is Viktor’s.”

“Thanks, Phi, you really know how to set my mind at ease,” he smiled at his friend.

“Anytime, bro!”

***

The day had finally arrived. Both Yuuri and Viktor were a mess before the ceremony.  Phichit and Chris tried to calm them down so they could get ready. Finally after another crisis was averted with Yuuri they were all ready.

“Okay Yuuri, just remember what I told you yesterday. Viktor has already seated your parents and is getting ready to walk down the aisle to wait for you. Don’t worry I’ll be nearby with tissues as promised,” Phichit hugged Yuuri again, bright smile on his face.

“Phichit, I don’t know how to thank you enough,” he smiled back as his sister came in.

“Ready kiddo?” Mari looked good in her blue dress. She was going to walk Yuuri down the aisle so his parents didn’t have to worry about it.

“Y-yeah I think so,” he patted down his pockets making sure he had his vows and his phone. He wore contacts so he could actually see what he was doing today without having to worry about his glasses.

“You look beautiful, Yuuri. Viktor will have eyes only for you once you appear at the end of the aisle.”

Chris fixed Viktor’s tie as they waited for the ceremony to begin. “Vitya, breathe Yuuri’s not going to stand you up Chi-chi sent me a text telling me they were on the move so let’s get you married, hmmm?”

“Y-yeah I’ve been waiting for this day for the last two years,” Viktor nodded his head as Chris told Takeshi they were ready.

The music started and everyone settled and turned to watch Viktor and his groomsmen to walk down the aisle. Georgi started them off, followed by Yuri, and then his best man Chris. Viktor smiled at all the friends lining the aisle as he himself walked toward the altar.  Then the bridal march began and out came Yuuko in a beautiful blue dress; then Phichit in a matching blue suit, the triplets came out in frilly blue dresses as well to sprinkle the aisle with blue rose petals. Everyone stood as Yuuri and Mari appeared in the doorway; her in a matching dress to Yuuko and Yuuri in his white tux.

Yuuri was a vison with his hair slicked back, tux hugging his body just right, and the blue tie and matching flower in his lapel. Viktor gasped at the sight. “Wow,” he breathed. As Yuuri and Mari neared the altar Viktor could see the soft blush across his cheeks as he gave him a smile.

“Who gives this man to marry?” Takeshi asks as the officiant.

“My parents and I do,” Mari smiled as she kissed her brother’s cheek and placed his hand into Viktor’s. She went to her post as Maid of Honor and grabbed her flowers from Phichit.

The ceremony went without a hitch up until it was time for their vows. Viktor felt his were burning a hole in his pocket as he fished them out.

“Yuuri, ever since you danced into my life it hasn’t been the same. I have become a better person because of you. You brought me back to life when I felt like I was suffocating. I will be forever thanking you for everything you give me. I’ve never been a man who could put into words how I feel, but now I can happily show you for the rest of our lives. I love you.” Viktor took the ring from Takeshi and placed it on Yuuri’s finger.

Yuuri was crying but with a small smile on his face. After wiping them with a tissue he pulled out his own vows. Tears still thick in his eyes he couldn’t read them. So he crumpled it up and tossed the paper behind him to his sister. There was a wave of laughter among the crowd.

“Viktor, I’ve loved you from the moment I set eyes on you. Even if we had never met before I still loved you. Since you crashed into my life, I’ve fallen for you more and more every day. I never knew I could have a happily ever after until I met you. Thank you for loving me in return. You saved me from myself in ways that I’ll forever be thanking you in return. I can’t wait to start this life with you as your husband. I love you.” Now Yuuri took the other rink and slid it onto Viktor’s finger, lifting up his hand and kissing it.

“By the power vested in me by an online ordained school,” Takeshi laughed as well as everyone else. “I pronounce you FINALLY husband and husband.” He didn’t have to say they needed to kiss as they were already doing so before he finished.

Yuuri had to surprise Viktor though and dipped him as they kissed. Viktor squeaked, “Yuuri!”

“Everyone, I’m proud to present to you Mr. and Mr. Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!” Everyone stood and clapped for the couple as they headed back up the aisle followed by their wedding party. Viktor, Yuuri, and the Katsuki’s stood in a line to thank their guests as they filtered through to the banquet hall.

“I’m so happy to be married to you finally,” Viktor whispered into his husband’s ear.

“Me too,” Yuuri smiled and squeezed Viktor’s hand. They were the last ones remaining outside the reception. Having a moment alone before their friends embarrassed them with speeches and they danced their silly wedding traditions. “Come on, love, we can’t keep everyone waiting.”

Viktor sighed, “You’re right, detka. Let’s get the next few hours over with so we can be alone.” He leaned in and kissed his husband’s lips lingering just a little bit. “By the way you look stunning.”

“Mmmm, as do you love,” Yuuri stepped back to take another hungry look at Viktor.

The doors burst open as Yuri came out to look for them. “Alright love birds. I know I’m not the only one in there waiting on you geezers to eat. The sooner you join your own god damn party the sooner you can be all over each other!” He got behind the couple and pushed them to the door.

Otabek announced them from the DJ platform, “Everyone please welcome the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s!”

Viktor waved and smiled as he pulled his husband along to the bridal table. Yuuri was red with embarrassment and covered his face. The guests cheered for them and as they sat they heard the dinging of glass signaling them to stand and kiss. And so began the night of celebration of Viktor and Yuuri’s marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> [Mari and Yuuko](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_long-bridesmaid-dress-with-lace-bodice-f19328_all-bridesmaid-dresses)
> 
>  
> 
> [flower girls](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_lace-and-mesh-tank-flower-girl-dress-op222_flower-girl-dresses)
> 
>  
> 
> [Viktor](https://tuxedo.menswearhouse.com/shawl-lapel-tuxedo-calvin-klein-id-5240)
> 
>  
> 
> [Yuuri but with blue trim & tie](https://www.jimsformalwear.com/styles/ultra-slim-waverly)
> 
>  
> 
> [Groomsmen](https://www.jimsformalwear.com/styles/ultra-slim-cobalt-blue-tribeca)


End file.
